Temptation
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: Kim has been with Ron, but that really isn't what she wanted. Read to see just how she finds what she needs. Something I've been working on for a while now. Enjoy! And review!


She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in pleasure. Ron was _everywhere_. His hands roaming up and down her sides, his warm breath of her ear, and_ inside_. There was no denying it, she loved Ron. Why wouldn't she? He had been there for most of her life, following her, befriending her, loving her. In the eyes of everyone around them, Ron was the one for her, he was perfect. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Thrusting and sweating, he looked incredible. There he was, loving her, making love to her. It was a sight to see. Naturally, "the Ron man" was clumsy. However, when it came to times like this, the Ron man knew what he was doing. And maybe that was why Kim stayed with him.

Being friends with Ron was second nature to her. There was never a time where she questioned it or wanted it to be anything else. Well, junior prom was the one exception. Sometimes, Kim wondered if she was wrong. Sometimes she wonders what she had been thinking. Sure the first kiss had been memorable, hell; it had even been incredible and packed a punch. Kim really believed that they were in love. But no, Ron was in love, Kim just loved Ron...as a friend, a brother.

So there it was. The _true_ reason Kim stayed with Ron as a lover. She didn't want to hurt him. If she walked out on this, he would be crushed. Anyone could see that he loved her so much. If she broke his heart, they would all turn against her.

Kim gasped out of her thoughts. Ron had started to thrust even harder into her. She closed her eyes and grasped the sheets into a vice-like grip. Moaning, Kim moved up eagerly to meet his hips. Her legs went around his waist and held on for dear life. This was so different from what they were used to. He almost seemed angry. Usually Ron was gentle, he was sweet and tender, never rough...like _her_. She cracked open an eye to look at him. He was intently looking at her, gauging her reaction. To Kim, he looked almost surprised. Did he expect her not to enjoy this rougher side to him? She bit her lip and shut her eye. She shouldn't be showing him that she liked it this way better. It would cause him to suspect. Or...would it?

She climaxed harder than she ever had before with him. Ron frowned at her but kept going. When he let go, he immediately left her and sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing her. Kim lied still, catching her breath and attempting to hold her thoughts. But she failed. Her thoughts left their tension filled bedroom and went on into another one.

* * *

Kim's life had become so dull. She gave up the life of the hero for the life of full time student. At first, it was really exciting. Her choice of college had been in Boston. Really there was no big deal about it; it just seemed like a good place for a new start. There, she decided to major in Criminology. Ron had followed her to Boston and they lived in an apartment. He decided to major in cooking, exactly what it was, and Kim did not know. And she didn't really care to know. All that mattered was that they were in school and happy. For a while, it was like that. One year later, Monique came to join them in Boston, majoring in fashion of course. All three of them were happy.

To be honest, Kim loved the campus life. Meeting new people had always been something she loved. Learning was also something she loved. Hell, she had just loved everything. The coffee shops, the bookstores, the malls, the people, everything. Over time, she could feel herself growing into the person she was meant to be.

The hero part of her was done, so that left her with some free time. And in that free time, Kim went to the local bakery/cafe. It was a nice little place with great food and a warm, homey atmosphere. Quickly, it had become Kim's favorite place in all of Boston. One of the many reasons she loved this place was the hot chocolate. It was the only place that served hot chocolate as "cocoa moo". It reminded her of home. It also reminded her of another time in her life.

But that was the past! There was to be no dwelling on that! Life goes on after all.

One day when Kim went to the cafe, finally one day where she had no homework or a paper to write, Kim made a new friend. It was while she was sitting by her normal seat, a booth set up so that the person there would be facing out toward the window, that a woman came by up to her.

"Hey, I've seen you around here a lot. I'm glad to see you enjoy my little cafe, I'm quite proud of it. Anyhoo, I want to let you know that the next time you come here, anything you want...on the house."

The tall woman with raven locks was about to turn away from Kim when the girl looked at her. In her shock, she simply reached out and grabbed the older woman's wrist. "Shego?"

The woman, who had just been smiling and talking, froze. Her hands clenched into fists, her nails biting into the soft flesh. "Kimmie?" Slowly she turned around and faced the younger girl. The two ex-rivals locked gazes, both unsure of what to do. "Uhm...am I under arrest or something?"

"Huh?" Kim said smartly.

Shego motioned toward the hand still around her wrist. "Oh!" Kim hurriedly let go in her embarrassment. She still stood facing Shego however; they both seemed to be stuck. Shego took the initiative.

"Look, I am serious about the next time...maybe I'll join you?" She looked down and away from Kim; the hand that belonged to the wrist Kim had previously held nervously went through her hair. It felt like asking someone out for a date. Which wasn't what she was doing, right? Gah! Why was she nervous? This was stupid…

"You know what?" She said looking at Kim, who had yet to reply. "This was stupid, I'm sorry. I'll just let you be." Turning around, she shot Kim a last look. "But the offer still stands for next time."

A few footsteps were as far as she got. "Wait! Shego!" Kim snapped out of her surprised daze and sprinted after Shego. Once again she grasped the older woman's wrist. "Just wait. Sorry about that…I was just surprised." Dropping Shego's wrist, she nervously fixed her own hair, patted down her shirt and gave Shego a small smile. "I'd like it very much if you would join me the next time I come here. Company is something I think we both need. Besides, maybe this can help us learn about each other, become friends. After all, you are the only one I've had to struggle to keep up with."

The ex-thief cracked a smile. Friends? Hmm…that could work. Though she would never say it out loud, Shego had missed the red headed teen. There was never a challenge in her life, no more excitement. The last challenge she had involved buying her little cafe. Would this be a chance for Shego to explore the certain…_urges_ she had felt whenever she fought the little teen. Wait no way! She was just a girl…however…Shego looked the girl up and down. Kim had truthfully grown up to be quite the young woman. Hell, Shego would tap that! Wait! No! Don't think about it!

"Shego?" The ex-criminal had been lost to her. The college student looked at her, her smile slightly fading, her head tilted slightly to the right. Was Shego going to decline? Hopefully, the green hued beauty would say yes. Or maybe she was delusional and deranged. What on earth had she been thinking?

"Damn. Sorry Princess, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts…" She smiled at Kim, which to her, felt like the sun had just shined on her skin for the first time after a cold, harsh winter. "I'd love to join you."

And so, their friendship began. In all honesty, it was everything Shego could have wanted and everything she never thought was possible (no pun intended). It amused, and annoyed, Shego to no end that Kim was still with the buf- with Ron. Time and time again, Kim defended the fool. 'He is a great guy' she said or 'he really loves me' or 'he's always loved me'. Yet Shego would notice that she never outright said that _she _loved him. It gave Shego a bit of hope. For what? Well, she wasn't exactly too sure.

They met several times a week. They'd share stories of what their lives had been like after the Lowardians came. Shego had apparently retired from the crime world, rejected Drakken a multitude of times not being 'her type"; which made Kim curious as to what was her type, and bought an island to live out the rest of her days. However, eternal boredom wasn't something Shego learned she didn't really desire. In truth, she loved being out in the world, an isolated island with no company was not fun at all. So she set out into the world, no longer a thief.

This cafe had always been her favorite, even before her time as a member of Team Go. The owner knew her, the real her and was a close friend. So, when she learned of the owner's wish to retire, she offered to buy the place. A few "concerned" customers had some issues about that. With a little persuasion, or a nice, pretty green flame, those issues were stamped out. So now she was a simple citizen and owner of a small cafe.

Sometimes when they met at their now usual booth, Shego would always joke that Kim really didn't have friends besides her. Kim would laugh along with her and simply say that it was pretty much the truth. Ron was her boyfriend, yes, but he was just so busy and had little time for her, which Shego scoffed loudly at. If she had Kim, she'd always make time for her princess. Monique too, was so busy. Soon her friend would be launching her own line of clothing. Kim didn't want to get in the way of that.

It made Shego happy that she was wanted, appreciated. It didn't happen very often in life. When she said that to Kim, the younger girl had looked so shocked. She reached over their table and grasped Shego's hand softly, her thumb tracing light shapes on the back of her hand. "You are so precious. It's incredible that no one had ever told you that."

Later that same night, Kim walked Shego home, which had become the norm since Shego loved 4 blocks away and Kim was only 2 more blocks away. Shego invited Kim in and well... things got heated. Kim's word had become burned for all eternity into Shego's mind. No one had ever been so sincere to her. Despite knowing that Kim was with Ron and supposedly in love, Shego took over.

She pinned the younger girl before her against her still open door. Surprised to feel Kim kiss her back, but not discouraged, Shego gave it her all. She tore the young girl free of her jacket and pushed the both of them deeper into the house. Again, Kim was pinned, but this time her back was against a wall and her legs went around Shego's waist. Feeling this, the older woman carried her to the bedroom. When she set Kim down onto the bed, she had expected to see regret, anger maybe. Instead she saw emotions that mirrored her own. Love, lust, it was all there. That was all she needed to take what she wanted.

It wasn't slow, it wasn't tender or sweet. Instead it was a passion that had been building and building just for this moment so it could erupt in a brilliant flame. It was the crescendo any orchestra could only dream of hitting; it was the incredible force of breaking the sound barrier. It was raw, hungry_,_ and _primal_. There was scratching, biting, clawing, screaming, animalistic behavior, and Kim loved every minute of it.

Afterwards, while lying in the near high daze of aftershocks, Kim felt Shego lightly trace the sensitive skin of her back. It didn't take long for the touch to turn more sensual than relaxing. Shego turned Kim onto her back and climbed over her. Her hand went between Kim's legs, which automatically spread for her, ready, waiting, wanting. Shego was nowhere near gentle, which Kim had learned was what she had been looking for. Shego had been what she was looking for.

Seeing that she lost her lover's attention, Shego cruelly thrust in with three fingers. Kim cried out, causing Shego to smile in pleasure. "What do you feel when I do this?" Her tone was soft, a light caress where Kim desperately needed a full on grope. She instead bit her lip. This teasing was proving to be more than she could handle. Not satisfied, Shego thrust again, even harder. "What. Do. You. Feel?"

Her toes curled, her fingers gripped the sheets tighter, and her eyes shut so hard tears spilled out. This sweet torture was too much. "Desire."

Her answer caused Shego to pause. Was that really what Kim felt? That wasn't what she had expected. Honestly, she didn't expect an answer. She only wanted to feel in charge. To get it back, she stopped her thrusts and leaned in towards Kim's ear. "Do you want to know what I feel?" She whispered. Kim nodded quickly. "I feel _possession_." The shudder that went through Kim told her two things.

One; Kimmie had let go.

Two; Kimmie seriously had an effect on her because as Kim came, so did she.

* * *

Soon after that, like as in the next day, their torrid affair began. It was the same every time, yet so different. Their love life was rough, almost to a dangerous extent. Shego, much to her delight and slight fear, got off on hurting her or seeing her in pain. Without a doubt, Kim surrendered to her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. There was nothing that bothered her anymore. Okay...that wasn't exactly true. There was one _tiny_ thing.

Kim was still with Ron.

Every time she touched the girl, a simple caress over her hand, an arm around her waist or shoulders, whenever they were in public together outside their little cafe, Kim would slightly cringe. At first it had angered Shego more than anything. So she had done the sensible thing. Shego angrily took Kim back to her house and showed her who was better.

It wasn't love making, it wasn't sex. It was Shego showing her dominance and anger. She made Kim scream that she was the one she wanted, made her beg her to never stop. When it was all done with, Kim had cried. Finally Shego was upset. She never should've reacted as she did. What she did was barbaric, it was petty. Yet, when she went to cover Kim and leave her alone, Kim asked her to stay and Shego did. They laid there for the rest of the night, Shego feeling miserable and Kim thinking.

It was a short time before dawn when Kim had finally spoken to her. "Shego..."

"Yes Kim?"

"I-" Her voice broke as she struggled not to cry again. "I'm a terrible person."

Shego sat up and drew Kim to her, cradling her in her lap. She then began to slightly rock the young crying girl. "No…don't you ever say that pretty girl." She ran a hand through red locks. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that. _I_ was wrong okay? You are nothing but perfect. You are incredible, gorgeous, and well damn, a much better person than anyone I have ever met. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Halfway through what Shego had been saying, Kim started to shake her head, disagreeing. "Shego… no matter what you say, that won't change the brutal truth."

"And what is that princess?"

"I cheated on Ron... I've _been_ cheating on Ron!" The girl then broke down completely.

Shego was unsure of what to do. So she merely held onto Kim as the girl cried herself to sleep. As she watched the younger girl in her fitful sleep, Shego made a drastic decision. She was going to tell Ron and then finally completely take Kim from him. Although she could argue that Kim was already lost to him.

"That's right Princess," Shego whispered into Kim's hair. "I'm gonna tell your buffoon that you're all mine. I won't make you choose between us. I'm just going to tell Ronnie the truth. If you hate me for it, stay with him. If you love me for it, well maybe this can continue."

* * *

When Kim woke up the next morning, she was immediately aware of two things. One, she had slept over at Shego's without making false plans about being with Monique. That meant that Ron had no idea. _Oh man... he's probably worried sick_. Kim reached over and grabbed her Kimmunicator, intent on calling Ron. Just as she was about to hit the call button, she realized the second thing. Shego was gone.

"Shego?" Kim called out. When she received no response, she got out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Still, there was no sign of her lover. "I guess she went to the cafe." Even as she thought it, it didn't seem like the place Shego would be. For some reason, Kim had a bad feeling.

When she went back to the bedroom, Kim showered and changed before reaching out for her Kimmunicator once more. Instead of calling Ron, she called Monique.

"Girl!" Monique shouted. "Where are you? Ron was worried about you!"

Kim sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I-" _I what? What do I say?_ "The time just escaped me."

"Girl, you better call Ron. I don't even know why you're calling me first? What the hell has been going on with you?!"

"Mo…"

In that one defeated sigh, Monique forgot about her anger. She could tell when something was up with her girl. Her anger forgotten, and Ron forgotten, Monique sought out the problem. "Kim... what's wrong? You can talk to me you know that right? I'm always here for you."

Even though she couldn't see her, Kim nodded. "I know Mo." A tear fell from her eye as she took a deep breath. "Mo, I've been a horrible person. I fell in love with someone else."

* * *

This was a bad idea. Horrible, really. But was she going to change her mind and run back to Kim? No. She sat in their usual booth and waited for her guest. It was easy to get the buffoon's number. It was the first one on Kim's list on her Kimmunicator. _Was_ being the key word. Ron was now second, following her own number. There was no name attached with it, of course there wouldn't be. "Shego" was too obvious and she had yet to reveal her true name to Kim. That was only a matter of time. Speaking of time, Shego glanced at her watch in slight annoyance. Where was Ron?

As if he was waiting for her to comment, the blonde sidekick walked in. She had expected a slight hesitation in his steps, maybe even a fearful gleam in his eyes. To her surprise, the buffoon walked right up to her with only one emotion, confusion. Thankfully, his naked pet was nowhere in sight. He walked up to the booth and took a seat.

For a few seconds, neither one of them said anything. Ron's reason was clear; he had no idea what was going to happen, Shego called him. Which had been the biggest shock of his life, one he highly doubted would ever be upstaged. Shego just didn't know how to begin, having never really held a conversation with the boy. Finally, she sighed and leaned forward on the table. "Listen Ron, I called you here to talk about Kim."

_Kim?_ Ron's eyes narrowed accusingly. "What have you done to her this time? Where is she? Why did you hurt her?!"

That made Shego angry. She reached out and grabbed his collar, forcing him to calm down and look at her. Finally, she saw the slight glimmer of fear she was used to when she saw the boy. "Listen you idiot, I haven't hurt her. I never want her hurt." Again, she sighed as she let go of him. Here goes nothing. "Ron, look, recently, I've become friends with Kim. This is her usual study place right?" Ron nodded; all their friends knew that this was Kim's choice place. "As it would turn out, I own this place." The boy gaped at her.

"Really? Wow, I never would've thought you would own a cafe."

"That's not the point." She ran her hand through her hair. Why was this so hard? All she wanted to do was tell Ron that she wanted Kim that she was in love with Kim. Seeing him in front of her made her realize that she would have to watch as he heard the news. This was not very well planned. "She's been in here a lot and well, we've become something like friends."

"Okay... As long as you've given up the life of crime, which it looks like you have, I see no problem with you two being friends. That still doesn't explain why I'm here. Why did you call me Shego?"

Time to dive right in. "I've fallen in love with Kim and I want her. All to myself, forever."

A couple seconds passed, then minutes. Ron's look was one of shock, then slight anger. Shego could feel the heat of his anger as it built up and up. Just as she was about to say something, he slammed a fist on the table.

"She'll never be with you, you do realize that right? You were a criminal, you were evil. And I think we both know that that's how you still are on the inside. She's nothing but good and pure, she doesn't need anything tainting that. After that whole Eric thing? She hated you. I don't think I've ever seen her so hurt, so completely, _destroyed_. Do you think she'll just forget that and go running into your arms?" He scoffed cruelly. "You must be insane. Clearly, you're delusional. If you thought telling me was the first step in getting to Kim, you are mistaken. Kim is mine and I will never let her go. We're in love. She chose me. When Kim makes a choice that serious, she never changes her mind." He stood up to leave. He gave Shego one searing gaze before he turned away and walked out of the cafe.

To say she was shocked seemed pretty accurate. To say she was hurt by Ron's words? Well, that wouldn't be exactly wrong. How could someone who seemed so nice turn out to be an asshole? All she wanted to do now was go back to her apartment and curl up with Kim. As soon as the thought came about, her phone vibrated, signaling a text message.

_'Shego, I woke up and you weren't there. _

_I have to go home now, I'm almost there anyway. I need to talk to Ron._

_I'll let you know how it goes..._

_I love you..._

_-Kim'_

Great. Now Kim was going to talk to Ron. Hopefully, Kim would have better luck. Since she was already at the cafe, Shego decided that going to work would help calm her down. If she didn't make a latte right now, she was going to go find Ron and kick his ass.

* * *

When Kim got home, well home was a stretch now, Shego had become home. Kim made her way into the apartment and searched for Ron. When she found him, he was sitting on the couch in the living room. The lights were off, it was still sometime in the morning, and the curtains were drawn, capturing them in darkness. It was unusual. Ron was one who loved the sunlight; he couldn't get enough of it.

"Ron?"

"Do you love me?"

That was unexpected. "Of course Ron." She walked deeper into the living room and took a seat beside Ron.

He reached over and hugged her to him. Before she could ask what was wrong, he was kissing her.

When she finally caught her breath, Kim sat up and looked towards Ron. She was tempted to reach out and comfort him. But she just couldn't bring herself to. She felt so... terrible, dirty. All she had wanted to do was tell Ron that it was over. Yet somehow they fell into bed. But this time was different. Everything was different now.

"I guess she wasn't lying." Ron laughed at himself.

"What?"

"Shego. She loves you. Just like she said at the cafe."

Kim felt her heart freeze. The cafe? Did that mean that Ron knew? "She called me there, you know? Said she wanted to talk about you. For some reason I went. I knew you weren't in trouble. I could hear it in her voice. So I went." He laughed at himself again, rubbing a hand over his face. "You probably love her too. I should've known. I'm such an idiot. All those times you said you were with Monique, all those times you said you were studying, you've been with her." Ron shook his head and stood up. "I thought we told each other everything. I guess I was wrong."

"Ron, wait please, let me explain!"

His back was tense in front of her, his hands clenched into fists. "No! This is it. We're done. Go! Be with that evil bitch, see if I care!"

"Ron! Stop it please."

Abruptly, he turned to glare at her. "Why should I? It's the truth isn't it? You don't love me. You probably never did. That night when we first got together? Were you just upset that she betrayed you? Was she the person you wanted that whole time?" He turned away from her and closed his eyes in pain. "God! I'm so stupid! How could I ever believe that you would want to be anything more than friends with me?" He sighed as he calmed down. "We're done. It's over and there'll be no hard feelings. You don't love me; simple as that."

By now, tears streamed down Kim's face. Everything Ron had said hurt so much. She did love him. How could he doubt that? They had always been there for each other. Now, he couldn't stand her. All she wanted was a clean break up, not this. She had wanted her and Ron to part on good terms so that they would still be friends. That probably would never happen. As Ron disappeared into the bathroom, Kim only had one thought as she collected her things and left the apartment. _I've lost my best friend forever._

When she got back to Shego's, she felt even worse when she realized that Shego wasn't there. She then felt even worse when she realized what she had just done with Ron.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. She couldn't even remember going to sleep. What had woken her up was a soft touch on her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Shego. The pale woman before her had a sad smile on her face.

Kim broke out in a sob and threw herself into the older woman's arms.

"Shhh." The older woman crooned. "It'll be alright. Ron is upset, but he's your best friend, he would never turn his back on you." When the younger girl shook her head against her chest, Shego sighed. She placed a soft kiss on the top of Kim's head. "This will pass. You two have a bond that can never be broken." As Shego spoke this, Kim could hear the defeated tone her lover had. "I will never be able to have that with you, and no matter what, a bond like that is forever. Just give him time."

Again Kim broke out in sobs. "You don't understand. He was right to go, to hate me. You should too. After I left this morning, I…I." A great, guilt ridden shudder went through her. "We had sex."

She felt Shego sigh. "I'm not mad. If that's what you're thinking." Shego held her closer to her warmer body. "I would've done the same." She scoffed. "I _did_ do the same. That night when I basically attacked you for turning me away constantly, I was an animal. I reacted on instinct and Ron did the same. You love us both enough to trust us and go with it. You know that we would never hurt you."

_How funny._ Shego thought. _I'm comparing myself to the buffoon._

"We both love you, Kim."

"I love the both of you."

Shego smiled sadly. "Let's go find him. It's almost been a day now. Even I could never be that mad at you for that long."

Kim sat up. "A whole day? I've been asleep for that long?"

"You needed it. You've been through enough."

Scoffing, Kim stood up and began looking for some fresh clothes. Half of her wardrobe had ended up at Shego's, another fact she was surprised Ron never noticed. "This hardly allows one person that much sleep."

Shego laughed at Kim. "It gave everyone time to cool down. I'm willing to bet you that Ron is at the damn Naco place of his right now and feeling guilty at how he acted."

"You might be right." Kim mumbled as she put on a new shirt. Usually when she changed right in front of the older woman, she would feel emerald eyes piercing her. This time, it was different. She glanced behind her and saw that Shego was in fact avoiding looking at her. Kim sighed and fully turned to face the woman. "Are you… are you disappointed in me? Do you hate me too?"

Shego's eyes snapped to Kim's. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Immediately she stood from the bed and walked to Kim, embracing her as soon as she reached her. "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, I don't hate you. I never could."

"Then why weren't you looking at me?"

"Princess, I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking of how this would play out. An old habit from being a thief."

"So… you aren't disappointed in me?" Kim asked as she reached her arms up around Shego's neck. She saw the thief smile as she slid her own arms around Kim's waist.

"I'm disappointed in myself. How could an evil creature like me fall for someone as goody goody as you?"

Kim pouted and tried to pull away from Shego. The thief only laughed and held on tighter. Kim gave in and joined in on her laughter. The moment was sweet as the laughs died down and they gazed in each other's eyes.

"I love you Kim. I really do."

"I…" Kim was so shocked. She didn't doubt that they both felt that way; it had just never been said.

"Don't have to say anything. Damn, this may have been the worst timing ever. It just slipped out."

Before Kim, or Shego, could say anything else, Shego grabbed her hand and led her out.

* * *

Just as Shego predicted, the two had found Ron the very first place they looked, Bueno Nacho. He sat at an empty booth, his plate of food seemingly untouched. He only noticed them when they were right beside him.

"Kim?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Hey Ron."

He glared at the woman beside her. "Shego."

"Ron."

"Can we sit down?" Kim asked. When Ron nodded she sat down, Shego however chose not to. Kim let it go.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. Shego cleared her throat. "I get that you hate me Ronnie. It's my fault. All of it. I was the one who talked to her first, I was the one who offered to be friends, I was the one who made the first move. So if you have to hate someone, let it be me. I know you'll forgive Kimmie eventually, but there will always be the memory of what I made her do. So hate me, not Kim."

Ron did not speak. He let the moments tick by as he thought of what Shego had said to him. "I don't hate anyone. I'm just hurt." He looked up at his oldest friend. Smiling sadly, he reached a hand across the table. Km took it immediately, offering a smile of her own. "I've always wanted you to be happy. I had just hoped that it would be with me."

"I wanted that too, Ron. I really, really did. But…"

Her blonde friend nodded. "I get it. We work as friends. I'm not what you needed." His eyes cut to Shego, who stood behind Kim. "If Shego is…well, that's gonna take some time to fully accept."

"I do want you happy. That's what I've wanted since pre k. If she makes you happy, and she better, I'll support you the whole way. But like I said, I need time."

Kim nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "Okay Ron. I'll give you all the time that you need. I need my best friend."

Ron nodded and let go of her hand. He stood up to leave, his food still untouched. Once again, his eyes met Shego's. "Take care of her. If you don't, I'll come after you, trust me."

The red head had expected her lover to laugh, maybe even make fun of the blonde boy. Instead, Shego nodded. "I never want to hurt her. I love her."

The boy nodded as he accepted the answer. Oddly, he felt he could trust the pale green woman. Only when it came to Kim though. With a last look at Kim, Ron turned and walked away from his first love.

When he was gone, Shego went and sat down across from Kim, taking his place. _The irony_. Shego thought as she sat down. "Are you okay?" She asked the younger girl.

Kim nodded. "I am. I really am. I didn't lose him." And that was true. Shego was right; Ron would never be lost to her. She reached out for Shego's hand, which the woman immediately gave up.

"Everything is going to be alright."

As she spoke the words, Kim felt her guilt leave. She felt her love grow and she felt nothing but happiness. Everything was really going to be alright.

"I love you Shego."

The pale woman's smile was breath taking.

"I love you too Kim."


End file.
